Phantom:X-Man
by RamenLikeyBacon
Summary: Danny share's his secret to his parents and starts travelling around the world. Till he meets the X-Men. (Set while they're trying to recruit rogue) Before PP After Urban Jungle Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. I know i havent written a fanfic for awhile but im looking to get back into it.**

**Im not gonna be using my OC anymore. Purely because it was a mary-sue character and I feel like using Danny works better.**

"It will be alright Danny." Jazz tried comforting Danny, he had just told his parents his secret.

"I know Jazz but I don't know where I will go." Danny replied to her. He honestly was truly wondering where he would go. He couldn't go too Vlad he just couldn't Dan would be born.

"Jazz we have to tell Sam and Tucker."

"I know we do."

"Do you want to come with me?" Danny asked his sister.

"Yeah it would be for the best." Jazz said as they flew to Sam's house.

"Sam, I cant stay in amity park I told Mom and Dad my secret."

"Danny.. Don't go please!" Sam said extremely saddened.

"I have too.. I have no other choice. Please tell Tucker." Danny said as he phased trough the ceiling with Jazz. He was on his way bringing her home when a green ray nearly hit him.

"LET GO OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU SPOOK!" Jack said as he exited the Fenton Assault Vehicle.

Danny quickly turned intangible as Jazz said:"Mom, Dad, Don't!".

Danny phased trough his roof and dropped Jazz off, then he quickly flew out again, into the sunset.

**Danny**

I'd been travelling for a few months now. I took a lot of money from Vlad. He was pretty pissed off about it but he would just steal it back if he needed it.

Right now I was enjoying a nice sandwich in my apartment when I heard noise outside.

"Leave me alone!" I heard from somewhere. I decided to phase outside to check it out.

I look over to see a fuzzy blue person and a girl with brown hair and white stripes in it.

"Ah don't know who you are and ah don't care! Ah want you to leave me alone!"

I quickly phase the girl out of there. "Who are you? Are you with them?"

I ask her who she's talking about

"Those weird people with those powers or somethang…."

I tell her im not with them and that I want to help her.

"Ya do?"

I tell her she can crash around my place for awhile. I had it fortified with an Anti Ghost and Human shield, tech courtesy of Plasmius. I put her in my bed and told her to sleep for a while. I phase outside and look around I see a group of people including the fuzzy blue kid. Two girls who look seemingly normal a guy with metal claws in an orange suit. And a bald guy in a wheelchair. I become visible infront of them. The "Wolf" immediately tries to attack me but the guy in the wheelchair stops him. "Who are you!?" He asks me

I tell him I can ask him the same thing.

"Alright. I want awnsers."

"So do we Bub."

I tell them I awnser their questions if they awnser mine.

"Are you a mutant?" I tell them I am a ghost. They look skeptical but nod.

I ask them who they are and why they're after the girl.

"We are the X-men we recruit mutants to teach them to control their powers."

I tell them the girl told me they were mutant hunters.

"We believe we got tricked by a mutant called Mystique She's a shapeshifter." I nod.

I tell them ill ask her to join later but that right now I want to gain her trust myself.

**LINEBREAK**

I return back home and shut off the shield to go back in then I turn it back on

I see the girl sitting on the bed watching TV with a bowl of chips.

"My my aren't we comfy?" She looked up and said:"Ah thought Ah'd make myself comfortable." I tell her im okay with that.

"So can I know your name?" She asked if I talked to them.

"Yeah I talked to the X-men" I explained how they were trying to find her to recruit her.

"So Mystique did that?" She asked

I nod and ask her name again.

"My name is Rogue."

"Well Rogue you wanna crash here for a while?"

She nods.

"I might go join the X-Men it's your choice if you want to or not."

"Ah think ah might wait a bit. Ah don't completely trust em."

"Suit yourself" I say as I change back to human form

"How did cha do that?"

"Im Half ghost. Don't tell anyone" I say smiling

So I sit down on the bed with her and we start watching TV

"Do ya have an old shirt Ah can sleep in or something?"

"Let me look around for a bit." I tell her as I go look for an old shirt, I finally pull out an old Dumpty Humpty T-Shirt.

"Thanks" She says. "Got anywhere I can put this on?" I point at the bathroom

"You can turn a shield on there to stop anyone from getting in or opening the door."

She nods "Thanks Sugah"

When she exited the bathroom I was still watching TV I looked up and I was amazed.

"Ehm hey Rogue." I looked at her.

"What's wrong Sugah? You sound nervous." Oh god how was I going to respond too that…

"Well… The shirt looks good on you." She looks at me and says:"Oh."

"Yeah… Oh." In all honesty she was pretty hot.

So we continued watching TV and I couldn't help but stare a bit.

"Do you mind if I watch this program about Space?"

"Nah Sugah knock yourself out." I flip the channels just in time to witness a successful rocket launch. "Awesome! High five!" "Sure. Wait no!" But it was already too late as I touched her bare hand. "Nooo! Wait… What?" Rogue said as I was able to touch her just fine…

"What were you expecting to happen?"

"When I touched the X-men I took their powers and memories….."

"Ah.. It might be because im half dead."

"Could be Sugah."

"Wanna go sleep? You can take my bed and ill take the couch."

"Alright Sugah"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, So i got a few reviews and i decided to try and write better stories. The main complaint was that I didn't put emotion into the characters. That might be true but I wanted to get the first chapter out of the way and start writing the Danny/Rogue romance. So there you go the second chapter is now up :)**

**Danny**

The next morning I woke up and decided to check up on Rogue to see if she was awake. I smiled a bit when I saw that she was still asleep, I decided to go downstairs and make breakfast. Blueberry pancakes would do.

**Rogue**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I tried to recall what happened last night and then I remembered the X-Men were after me and I got rescued by a handsome stranger called Danny, I blush at the memory. I went out of his bed and decided to go downstairs.

**Danny**

I look up from my pancakes to see Rogue out of my room.

"Hey sleepyhead." She chuckles and I smile.

"Morning Sugah" She looks at me with a smile

"I made you some pancakes, eat up"

I turn on the news to see if anything interesting happened but nothing besides the rocket launch happened.

"So are you ready for school?" I ask and look up at her she appears surprised.

"School? Aftah what happened last night I can't go to school!" I just chuckle.

"Rogue, nobody knows what happened just cover the parts of your skin that will most likely touch someone." She nods in understanding.

Too be honest I wasn't sure if I should've asked her to come with me but then I realized, she was a teenage girl she couldn't be locked up in my apartment.

"Alright. But Ah want you to stay with me." I nod trying to make her feel slightly more confident

**HOLYSHITBATMANLINEBREAK**

We were making our way to school and just as we're about to enter I saw the X-Men

"Hey, Rogue lets go to our lockers?" She nods as I smile at her.

"So Ah still don't know why yah helped me?" I nod in understanding, I look up at her wondering if I should tell her. "Well you see all ghosts have an obsession, something they're focused on so much they're obsessed with it hence obsession. Mine is too protect"

"Protect who?" She asks in confusion.

"Anyone that needs protecting." She chuckles,

"So ready for class?" I ask already knowing the awnser,

"I think a regular student has trouble getting ready for class, Whaddya think?"

I just chuckle as we walk down the hallway

**LINEBREAK OF DEATH!**

School. Was. Boring. Aside from having to beat up some jocks because god knows why they wanted to mess with me again, nothing! And I mean nothing! Interesting happened.

Oh well. At least we were exiting school now. I look at Rogue who looks at me and says:"You know Sugah. You should take me out some time, as more than friends."

I look at her surprised and she just winks at me in return.

Well… That was interesting.

"So uhhh….. Dinner and a Movie?" She smiles at me and nods

"See you then, Sugah" She winks seductively.

**Rogue**

I just did a leap of faith and asked Danny out. I was afraid to mess it up but tried to act as confident as possible. He said yes! Im pretty sure I had a girly squeal inside, not relevant though. I had to figure out what I was gonna wear. Danny said he'd take me shopping for some new clothes later. I'd pick out a dress that I'd hide from him till our date of course.

**Danny**

Holy shit! Rogue asked me out on a date! Oh dear lord im gonna worry way too much now and screw up in some way I just know it. Oh god. Im already worrying…..

Okay focus Fenton. How are we going to do this? Oh god….

**Another chappie done :D :D :D **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, I had some criticism on my last chapter and that was because I really didn't display emotion enough. I tried working on it a bit here, also I didn't spend much effort on the first chappie because I wanted it out of the way and get into the Danny/Rogue romance a lot.**

**Atleast 300 words less for this chapter but Its late and I feel like starting a new one.**

**Next up:"The date!" After that:"The X-men"**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG Hey everybody :D im hoping to finish this chapter quickly but idk I've just started it and I usually take a few days 1-7 to make one :O Anyway this is my first **

**serious fanfic and reviews are much appreciated. But enough of me let's get on with the story :D**

**Danny**

Oh dear lord. The date was today… Dangit fenton, pull yourself together. Okay so… Nice suit? Check. Cologne? Check. Flowers? Check. Money? Check. I chuckle to myself I always had money on me. Stealing Plasmius his supply gave me plenty. I wonder how Rogue dressed up. Well here goes nothing… better go ask her if she's ready.

"Rogue? Are you ready?" I look at the door and my glance over at her, The moment I lay eyes on her I feel my mouth practically drop to the floor. "Don't leave your mouth open, you'll catch flies." She says with a giggle

I just stare at her. She's wearing a red dress with matching shoes but it fits her perfectly, like… perfectly.

I begin to stutter but I manage to ask her if she's ready she only nods in return and says:"Well comeone Sugah! We're gonna be late!"

**BEWARE! FOR I AM THE LINEBREAK GHOST! I HELP WRITERS WRITE FOR WRITING OF DEATH!**

**Danny**

So we arrived at the movies and we still hadn't decided on what to watch.

"Hey Rogue. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Hmm I don't know Sugah. You pick"

"Err. I insist on letting you pick" I smile at her

"And I just insisted on letting you pick!" We look at eachother and start laughing

I look at her and ask:"Watch Friday 13th? It's a classic." She nods as we buy the tickets.

**Everyday im Linebreakin o3o**

**Danny**

"It's not funny!"

"Oh yes it is!" I look at her chuckling. Rogue just got really terrified over Jason killing someone.

"Oh shut up.."

"Rogue. You can practically make people pass out by touching them and then learn their skills powers and memories, you being scared of a horror movie is hilarious."

"It is not!" I just chuckle back at her.

"Wanna do a countdown before everyone dies?" I ask Rogue, she suddenly looks exited and says:"Hell yeah!"

"Oh here comes another good one! 5… 4…. 3…. 2…. 1.."

**NGGHH LINEBREAK AGAIN!?**

**Rogue**

Hanging out with Danny was so much fun! He's a real shy kid when he's not in his ghost half which makes me overly confident. In all honesty he's really cute

**Danny**

So I was walking down the street with Rogue keeping up a conversation when she asks:"So where are you taking me?" I look at her and awnser with:"It's a secret. But they do serve the best ribs ever."

I took Rogue to Macy's Grill she was currently eating ribs like crazy. She looks up at me and says:"These are the best ribs ever." I just chuckle in return.

"Told you."

We had finished our meal and I had paid up.

"So what happens now?" Rogue asks me casually.

"Uhmm. The after the date kiss?"

"Exactly." She looks up at me and kisses me full on the lips

"Hmmff!" Apparently my muffled sound only encouraged her more which I didn't mind one bit.

Eventually we broke apart for air and she suddenly asks:"Can you fly me home?"

I nod and transform in an alley after awhile we reach my apartment

I open the door to my bedroom and look at her she smiles at me and I smile back

We sit down on my bed and turn on the TV.

After awhile I hear her yawn and say:"Dyou mind if I snuggle up to you?" I start blushing at the suggestion but I tell her she can…

As she snuggles into my chest I think to myself it's a good thing she's focused on the TV because I must be crimson right now.

I know it might've not been the best moment to start the subject but I had to ask her if she wanted to join the X-men with me.

"Rogue I know we had some bad history with the X-Men but do you feel like you can give them a chance? If you do we can join them both." She looks at me and nods.

"But Ah want something in return Sugah. You see I've had this nightmare for awhile now and it'd be really comfortable to have someone near me at all times. So can you do me a favor and stay with me tonight?" I blush at the suggestion and ask:"You mean in the same bed?"

"You know it Sugah." She giggles at seeing me blush.

I nod and tell her ill do it.

"Okay then let's get ready for bed." I decide to put on some Pajama pant's but nothing on my chest because the Summer heat is just horrible. When I walk out of the bathroom she gasps

"I know you had to be in good shape because that Hazmat suit must be slightly tight on your skin but Ah never expected you to be this ripped Sugah." I blush at that comment and go in bed.

She decides to snuggle up into my naked chest. I decide to pull myself together and fall asleep.

**Omaigawd another chapter done! This one was done a lot quicker then I hoped. o3o Next up is meeting the X-Men also I have a question for the reviewers. As I haven't completely thought up a plot I need help with it! Give me a good villain. I have thought of a good few stories. Maybe one with the ghost writer putting Danny and Rogue and Kitty and Kurt in a romantic novel?**

**Also one with Desiree genderbending Danny+Rogue probably gonna put the rating up for that one :) (I plan on introducing a small Lemon in there or something. And of course a regular Lemon with non genderbend)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So… This chapter took slightly longer. I got into CreepyPasta a bit (the gaming kind)**

**And gaming in general. (GTA:SA Multiplayer and some Dishonored) But anyways. ON WITH ZE CHAPTER!**

**Danny**

I wake up with Rogue hugging onto my chest still asleep, I try to get out of her arms but she wont let go this went on for a while eventually Rogue woke up by herself and realized what happened.

I look up at her and smile while she just blushes

"So. Are you ready to meet the X-Men?" She looks as if she's deciding but eventually nods.

"Alright. Let's make an entrance."

**DAYUMDATLINEBREAKISSEXAY**

**Danny**

I look at Rogue and phase us into Professor X's office.

He looks up not surprised.

"Ah. Phantom and Rogue I sensed you awhile ago."

I look at him and say:"Figures."

"Yes, I believe you came here to join us?"

"Yeah. We did but Rogue still doesn't trust you completely. Don't abuse the fact you have our trust right now." He looks at me and tells us he won't and that we should meet the other kids at the pool.

**Okay. So I kind of don't have any original idea's for a linebreak. So Leave some in the reviews?**

**Danny**

As I was done getting in my trunks to get to the pool Rogue came out of the bathroom wearing her bikini. I stared at her my mouth wide open she just winked

"What's the matter cat got yah tongue?" I quickly regain my wit and say:"If that's your way of asking if I think you're extremely hot then yes." She starts blushing a crimson red after I say that.

We make our way over to the pool and the other X-Men are surprised to see us.

I look over at Kitty who says:"Like, what are they doing here?"

"Well for one we decided to join you guys so yeah. Secondly I don't see you guys stopping us from going anywhere so…."

Kitty's expression is priceless. Meanwhile spyke butts in and ask:"So like what can you guys do?"

"Well. I have a long list of powers but my main ones are intangibility invisibility flight ecto-blasts super strength and some others, and rogue can take someone's powers and memories trough life energy but she can't completely control it so if you touch her you basically have a slight blackout depending on how much contact you make. Also I can touch her because im half dead."

They look impressed. I jump in the pool and Rogue follows me in I look up at her and ask:"Race ya?"

She replies with:"See you at the finish line." I decide to swim as fast as I can I didn't even notice myself tapping into my ecto-energy moments later im at the finish line.

Rogue swims over and asks:"How did you get so fast?!" "I don't know. Wait let me get out of the water…" I walk out an start running trying to tap into that same energy. I start running above any speed a human could possibly walk. Great, I gained superspeed. I walk over to Rogue and explain my new power. She smiles and says:"That's pretty cool speedy."

**Seriously. Im running out of idea's help in the reviews!**

**Danny**

A few days after we had joined the X-Men we heard that the Brotherhood was at it again.

We quickly got to said location and I saw them. Avalanche, Quicksilver, Toad, And Blob.

Pietro immediately eyeballed me and Rogue.

"Hmm some new slowpokes? " He tries punching me but I immediately turn intangible

"Wouldn't say I am." I punch him in the face using my superspeed.

The X-men quickly take care of the others and we went back home.

**NINJA LINEBREAK**

I started feeling awkward again as Rogue snuggled up to me again. Somehow she convinced me to let her sleep in the same bed. Although it might be a good thing considering there weren't any other beds available in the mansion currently. Oh well what can you do?

**AND ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE :O This was a short one but im looking forward to the next ones. Im thinking of doing Christmas next chappie as they never did it in the first season of X-Men and I feel like introducing Danny's Christmas mood. Danny and Rogue will start dating next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! So i got a suggestion for the last linebreak and I looked it over…**

"**Put your linebreaks in quotes." Ugh… Yep gotta look for some idea's myself. Anyway another chapter is out and I got some good reviews to encourage me to be active. Though I only have like 2-3 weeks on my holiday left so afterward I'm going back to school. Updates then might slow down even though a chapter is usually only an hour's worth and im not doing shit there….**

**So let's start with another chapter! :D**

**Danny (I like writing from his perspective.)**

I woke up and groaned. Today was the one day in the year I hated. Christmas.

I got up and went downstairs to see everything decorated I groaned, although the ghost writer did teach me a lesson I still didn't like the holiday. I went to the dining room to get some breakfast and everyone was talking about Christmas, I groan more but nobody notices. I get some food eat it and go outside. I decided to think about where I can go to get away from Christmas.

I decided that my room was the best idea there, I decide to go back to my room to play Doom or something…

**HUZZA EVIL BEWARE FOR I AM LINEBREAK-MAN**

**Danny**

What… the… actual… fuck….

Apparantly someone thought it was fun to decorate my room after I went for breakfast.

A moment later I see Kurt port in and hang up some decorations I cough and he looks up at me and says:"Oh hi Danny… do you like ze decorations?"

"No I don't. I hate the holidays, don't ask why it's something personal."

Kurt only nods and takes away the decorations

As I start up Doom I got a great idea, the danger room was probably expensive to rebuild if someone breaks something so I thought I could phase everyone into the game to train. Hmmmm I'd have to ask the professor.

**Imnotputtingtheselinebreaksinquotesnobodydoesit.**

I went out of my room because I got bored of playing DOOM I see Rogue walk through the hallway as I walk past her she grabs me by the arm and kisses me once she pulls away she says:"Merry christmas" "While that did make my mood better I still don't like this holiday."

"Why not?" Rogue seems surprised

"My parents fought every year over Santa's existence " Rogue looks at me in disbelief

"Well, im gonna see if I can't remake the ghost portal or something…" Contrary to what everyone thought I was really smart, I decided not to show anyone because I'd be picked on by bully's even more which I had no intention of doing.

**Wouldyouratherfightahorsesizedduckorducksizedhorse s?**

I had done it! I had finished building a hole trough dimensions…. So what now?

I decided to get Rogue over here actually… I might aswell call all the X-Men

After I got everyone into the lab I decided to turn it on.

"Sweet it's working!" I smile at my handy work til my ghost sense goes off. I immediately transform "BEWARE!" I facepalm "I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things cubical and squarelike and I have found yet another way out of the ghost zone! Now I can wreak evil in the human world with boxes of DEATH!" I quickly punch him in the face and throw him back in when suddenly my ghost sense goes off again "I am Skulker! The ghost zone's greatest hunter!" Oh great. He flys out of the portal and says:"Whelp?" He starts smiling wickedly. The X-Men look at me weirdly.

"Guys. This is Skulker the self proclaimed ghost zone's greatest hunter."

"SELF PROCLAIMED?! Ugh! It doesn't matter I will have your pelt at my wall!"

Kitty looked up at him and said:"Ew that's like totally disgusting."

"Who are you people anyway? Where's the whelps parents and friends?"

"I had to leave them Skulker….. They figured out my identity"

Skulker looks at me sadly.

"I got together with the X-Men and Rogue though and my life is taking a turn for the better so….."

Skulker starts grinning:"Don't worry whelp I will never stop hunting you."

"Oh god… That's not what I meant. But I guess I can kick your butt. The box ghost will probably come around for my misplaced aggression then." "Ah ah not so fast, Christmas truce remember? Ill hunt you tomorrow." I groan at being reminded of Christmas

"You still hate Christmas? Come to our party we need to change your Christmas funk."

I look over at the X-men and ask if they want to come they just nod

**THIS LINEBREAK IS PROBABLY A BETTER HUNTER THAN SKULKER.**

So by a Christmas party the ghost meant pushing me and Rogue together and having us end up making out on a couch. Johnny and Kitty could be heard doing something similar in the background

Youngblood was talking to… Hey who was that? I told Rogue to hold up for a sec.

Wait.. Dani!? "Hey Dani!" She looked up and got a grin on her face that couldn't be matched by anything "Danny!" "Hey little sis! I see you're keeping good company."

"Honestly the ghosts aren't that bad if you don't get in their way of ruling the earth. Though skulker still likes to hunt me too." I chuckle at that.

"Hey sis you wanna join the X-men?" her eyes go wide "I heard about them! They're pretty popular trough the Ghost Zone because they have powers! Are you with them?"

"Yeah. Wanna join them?" "Yes yes yes yes yes!" She smiles wickedly

We return to the mansion and I decide to go sleep even though Dani doesn't have a room yet.

"Dani you don't have a room yet… You can take Rogue's room cause she usually stays with me. Just don't make too much off a mess Ok?" She nods and goes to Rogue's room as I go to my own

I jump in bed as Rogue continues the tradition of hugging onto me every night….

**And another chapter done! This with atleast a 1000 words again :D Although they might vary from 1000-600 definitely not going under 600 though. But I don't know what Im gonna do next chappie! I want your suggestions otherwise im gonna have to do a random plot bunny! Also I don't yet have a main villain for the story. So there's a challenge for you! A few rules for it though 1# It can't be Dan or Apocalypse or Pariah Dark or Vlad No Magneto either. It's allowed to be an OC so long as it isn't a Mary-Sue basically it cant end up as an ULTIMATE POWER STRUGGLE WITH DANNY AS HE USES THE CHAOS EMERALDS TO GO SUPER SAIYAN DANNY PHANTOM BUT HE CANT BEAT DR EVIL BECAUSE HE HASN'T USED THE HYPER CHAOS EMERALDS YET UNTIL HE NEARLY DIES AND HE USES THEM AND TURNS INTO HYPER SUPER DANNY! I don't want that. Make it a good OC or something… Heck even Freakshow or plant Sam would work! Alternate timelines?! Totally legit.**

**Come to think of it that might be a good idea. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Omaigawd im back again oWo. Another few days another chapter :O LES GET IT STARTED **

**So I still need some good ideas for linebreaks and villains and story ideas if you have some submit them in the reviews! :D This chapter is gonna be random moments between Danny and the X-men**

**Danny**

I went down for breakfast till I heard Kitty tell me Kurt to see me and that he was in his room I went over flying near the door till I heard giggling. Oh… So that's how you want to play huh Kurt?

I look over and see a bucket full of whipped cream on the door and Kurt hanging from the ceiling along with Kitty hiding inside the floor I use my telekinesis on the bucket and hover it over to Kurt.

Before he knows what's happening he's covered in whipped cream as I hover the bucket over he says:"Kitty! Look out! Phantom caught us!" But it was too late as she was covered in the stuff.

I turn visible and start laughing like a maniac. But my victory was short lived as they jump on me getting me covered with the stuff. I ask them:"You thinking what im thinking?"

Kurt goes wide eyed and says:"WHIPPED CREAM FIGHT!" And that was the day the school was covered in whipped cream, we never got caught though.

**Linebreak! :D Still not putting it in quotes though.**

**Rogue**

I look at Danny and Logan as they're fighting in the danger room Logan was fighting Danny with his claws while danny made a sword out of ice and it was keeping up just aswell as the adamantium of wolverines claws Danny figured out his ice was nearly as tough as adamantium so he was currently testing its limits.

**Danny**

To be honest because Rogue was watching me I was trying to put on a show I cut at Logan and he just blocks it "Hey Logan I wanted to ask the professor about something. You see I can use my powers to phase into video games, and while that's fun and all I feel like we can use it for training instead of having the expensive danger room" Logan looks surprised but just nods, Rogue looks surprised and kind of looks at me in a way like she's expecting something I tell Logan I want to stop for the day and ask her:"Hey Rogue. Whaddya want to do?" She looks at me and says:"I wanna play some Doom." I look at her and understand what she was expecting, she wanted to try playing inside a game.

**LIKE BASICLY 2 MINUTES WORTH OF LINEBREAK.**

I phased me and her into the game and she got a look of complete excitement. I gave her two of the Ecto-Blasters I made and a few grenades she smiled as she took the grenades and said:"These ought to do some damage."

"You should look for other weapons though." I go intangible and attack some players trying to kill me. I pick one of the "Downed" players up and say:"Game over." And blast him to bits

I look over at the rest of the players on the battlefield and see something interesting:"Chaos and Fryertuck?" I smile at the memory's and decide to come and visit them

I ambush them and say:"Hey guys!" they turn around and gasp. "Danny!"

"Where have you been!?" They both ask at the same time

I tell him what I did all this time and they looked amazed.

"If you want I can phase you trough the computer and take you to the institute."

They nod and I phase them into the game. I take Rogue and them out of the game.

I quickly go up to Professor X to tell him about Sam and Tucker.

**HOLY SHAT LINEBREAK.**

I look over at Sam and Tucker. The ghost's came back and Skulker gave me some cuts my healing factor takes care of most in a few minutes but the big cuts take a few hours so Sam was patching me up. A moment later I gasp as I don't feel any of the cuts I had anymore Sam's hands appear to be glowing and a few plants are putting some kind of spores on me.. "Sam… You're a mutant…"

She gasps as she realizes what she's doing until Tucker butts in and says:"I can analyze her powers with my PDA" A moment later he says:"Ugh it's not working!" As he throws it he says:"Wait no!" But it's too late the PDA is going for the wall already "Noo! Wait.. what?" I look over to the PDA and see it's floating in midair "Tucker? You too?"

**OMAIGAWD. ANOTHER CHAPPO BE HAPPAY :O Anyway I've been getting some more into gaming.. this time Bioshock:Infinite Oh and just sitting on my bum. After my holiday chapters might get larger delays but oh well **** Hope you guys enjoyed it and see you all next time! Also I still need a villain idea!**


End file.
